Of Lions and Badgers
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: AU!Hogwarts. Kurt is trying out for the Quidditch team, dealing with his low Herbology grade, and struggling not to hex Sebastian Smythe on a daily basis. All the while keeping his crush on Blaine Berry as under the radar as possible. For Klaine Week


AN- Yaaaaay. I finally did a Hogwarts AU! This was written for day 2 of Klaine week. Whooo!

So, quick guide to quell any confusion: Tina, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Finn, Rory and Brittany are all Hufflepuffs; Kurt, Mercedes and Puck are all Gryffindors; Santana, Rachel, and Sebastian are all Slytherins.

I know that everyone has their own headcanon sortings for Glee characters and these are mine. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel feels like he's going to throw up.<p>

He clutches his broomstick a little tighter and shuffles on his feet as he watches the tryouts above him. Why is he here? He never plays Quidditch; he grew up with a Muggle father! He doesn't do sports on broomstick. He doesn't do sports at all.

It's Finn fault, he reasons. If Finn hadn't roped Kurt into an impromptu game last summer, then Puck never would have noticed that Kurt "had potential as a Seeker" and demanded he try out next year. No. It's not Finn's fault; it's _Puck's_ fault for making him come down here in the first place. As if sensing his anger, Puck turns away from the Chasers and throws Kurt a thumbs up.

Kurt sighs; if he's being perfectly honest with himself, it's all Blaine Berry's fault.

Blaine Berry, twin brother of one of Kurt's best friends and one of the most popular Hufflepuffs in their year. Blaine Berry, with his stupid charm and his stupid smile and his stupid ability to render Kurt into a babbling blushing mess every time he's around.

Because, see, Blaine liked Quidditch players; Kurt remembers the Jeremiah debacle of two years prior, the Ravenclaw Prefect and Keeper that Blaine had been head-over-heels for. It had lasted a week; Jeremiah took him to Madame Puddifoot's and dumped him over their favorite coffees.

Blaine hadn't gone back since. Everyone sees him avoid the coffee shop like a plague during every visit to Hogsmeade.

And then where was Sebastian Smythe: Slytherin Chaser and Kurt's arch enemy. Kurt never liked Sebastian; he was too pretentious and too much of a dick to ever get along with. They'd been Potion partners their first year, and after Kurt nearly dumped their Shrinking Potion on him, Professor Slughorn decided they were better off not working together.

Apparently, Blaine had also dated Sebastian Smythe, which confused Kurt to pieces, but that too had ended on a bad note. At least, if Sebastian's snarmy remarks in Potions about "dumping Blaine" to all his Slytherin friends actually meant something.

Puck calls his name and Kurt nearly throws up. He takes a deep breath and mounts his broom. Puck grins encouragingly.

"Okay, dude, I'm going to throw these golf balls. Let's see how many you can catch. You ready?"

Kurt nods and Puck throws the first ball.

Sometimes, all it takes for Kurt to remember how much he likes flying is just being on the broom again, wind flying in his hair (the only time he'll ever voluntarily let anything mess it up) and the feeling like he could do absolutely anything. He keeps his eyes trained on the ball and manages to catch it easily.

Puck throws another, and another and another and Kurt catches every one; looping and swooping and diving and maybe showing off a little bit. For a kid who hadn't grown up on a broom, Kurt was a natural.

When he catches the last one, cheers erupt in the stands and Kurt glances over, immediately wishing he hadn't. Finn is there, yelling like a mad man and he brought his whole crew with him; Sam, Mike, Rory and _Blaine_.

Sometimes, it really sucks being in love with your brother's best friend and your best friend's brother.

Kurt lands on the pitch and nearly falls over when Puck claps him hard on the back. "Dude, that was awesome. You're on the team."

The smile can't be stopped and Kurt feels really, really proud of himself. He made the Quidditch team; he's good enough to be Seeker.

Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all run toward him, screaming and laughing and then there's a group hug of epic proportions and Kurt is pulling away with a laugh.

"Ladies, you'll mess up the hair. Also, Rachel and Tina; don't think I don't know what you're doing. Trying to injure the opposing team's Seeker. Slytherin and Hufflepuff will just have to admit defeat."

Rachel grins. "We'll see, Kurt. You aren't the only talented Seeker at this school."

"But definitely the best dressed," Kurt's grin takes the bite out of his words and Rachel only sticks her tongue out at him.

Tina slips an arm through this. "I think Mike has you both beat."

"Of course you'd say that," Kurt hips checks her then freezes because Finn is leading his group of Hufflepuffs towards them and Kurt's all sweaty and icky and Blaine is _right there_.

"Congratulations, Kurt!"

Tina manages to step away just in time for Finn to engulf Kurt in a big bear hug. He coughs and pats Finn back. "Thank you Finn, can you let go now?"

"Wait 'til you tell Burt!" Finn exclaims. "I mean, he won't really get it because he has no idea what Quidditch and he might freak out a little about you riding a broomstick no harnesses or anything and…maybe you shouldn't tell him?"

Sam steps around him and gives Kurt a high five. "Way to go, dude. Now maybe we won't pummel Gryffindor as badly."

Kurt laughs. "Don't worry; we'll take pity on you guys."

"I bet you can't catch it before me," Mike calls out and then Tina is wrapping her arms around him, looking up at him lovingly.

Kurt catches Sam glancing at Mercedes and his best friend glancing away. "I won't take that bet, Mike. You might be my only real competition."

There's a chorus of 'oohs' around them and Mike reaches around Sam and Finn for a high-five of his own.

Then suddenly Blaine is right there in front of Kurt. With that stupid grin.

"Congratulations, Kurt. You were amazing up there."

And Kurt flushes because he can't help himself and he hates it. "T-thanks, Blaine."

Blaine smiles at him. Then he's throwing an arm around Rachel, who's walking hand-in-hand with Finn, who's grinning at something Sam said, while Rory laughs along. Mike and Tina lag behind, arms around each other.

"Be honest; did I just make as much of a fool out of myself as I thought?"

Mercedes laughs and threads their arms together. "No, Kurt. I promise."

* * *

><p>Kurt hates Herbology.<p>

Whose idea was it to make a class that involves getting dirty and dealing with dangerous plants _mandatory_? It's all Mercedes' fault he never dropped it after O.W.L.s; they'd been partners since first year and she was always handling the work portion. It wasn't until his practical that Kurt ever put his hands on dirt and he vowed, never again.

Of course, he snagged an O and kept going.

Professor Longbottom has Kurt stay after one day.

"Kurt, if you keep refusing to touch the plants, I'll have to fail you."

"But-"

"You haven't done any of the assignments all year. I don't want to fail you, I know you're a bright student, Kurt."

"Is there any way I can earn extra credit? Professor, I'll do anything; I can't fail _Herbology_."

Professor Longbottom chuckles. "I have an idea. But you're going to have to get over your oppositions."

Kurt gives a long, suffering sigh. "Anything for a grade, sir."

His teacher smiles. "I was hoping you'd say that. I've set you up with a tutor who's going to go over all the old assignments with you and help you catch up in time for the final exam. You two will have access to the Greenhouses any time, before curfew of course, to get the work done."

"Who is it?"

"Blaine Berry."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Kurt!" Mercedes beams at him from across the table. "That is so awesome."<p>

"Mercedes, it is not awesome. I will be in a dirty greenhouse covered in dirt and looking like a fool in front of _Blaine Berry_. Why does everything hate me?" His head falls to the table with a soft _thump. _

"You're being a little overdramatic, boo."

"Shut up."

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snaps up. Blaine is grinning, a little shyly at him.

"Hey, Professor Longbottom told me I was going to be your tutor. Did you want to start Saturday?"

Kurt only nods.

"Cool. See you then. Bye, Mercedes."

Kurt watches him walk back to his table and almost whimpers.

"You've got it _bad_," Mercedes says.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Kurt gets dressed three separate times; his first outfit was way too nice to wear at the greenhouses and his second outfit wasn't nearly nice enough for an afternoon with Blaine Berry. He hopes third time is the charm and adds a hat. Just in case.<p>

Greenhouse 3 is already open for him and when Kurt walks in, he sees Blaine feeding the Venomous Tentacula like it's no big deal.

"Aren't you worried that thing will snap your arm off?"

Blaine turns toward him with a grin. "Nah. It's really easy when you know how to feed it."

Butterflies erupt in Kurt's stomach and he tells himself to chill; he'll never make any leeway with this tutoring thing if he can't stop blushing and looking like an idiot anytime Blaine so much as looks at him.

"So," Blaine steps away from the plant and wipes his hands on his jeans. He looks good, Kurt thinks, when he's not in uniform (though he looks good that way too; hell, he looks good in anything). Kurt makes himself stop thinking.

"Are you ready to learn everything you never wanted to about plants?"

"I know how plants work," Kurt says. "I just don't like having anything to do with them."

Blaine chuckles. "Well, let's get started then."

He clears off a table near the back and piles on all his Herbology books (which he has a lot of) while Kurt perches on the stool next to him. Blaine starts all the way back on chapter one and Kurt listens attentively as Blaine discusses Aconite.

"The leaves are very poisonous," Blaine says, "Which means you'll have to wear gloves and I know that probably cheers you up."

"Yeah, like I'd pick anything up with my dragon hide leather gloves," Kurt rolls his eyes. "Be serious, Blaine."

Blaine chuckles. "I always see you wearing them in class but refusing to do anything. If you don't mind me asking…why did you continue after O.W.L's?"

Kurt tries to ignore that Blaine watches him in class. "I wanted to get all O's and my dad is always telling me I should be more well-rounded. Not that he has any idea what Herbology is, of course, he just says it. And I hoped it would be an easy grade. I managed to make Mercedes handle all the actual grunt work before but then she dropped the class and here we are."

"Here we are," Blaine repeats quietly. He leans off the stool to dig into his bag and Kurt gets a nice look at his ass before he sits back up, brandishing gloves.

"You can use mine today; I promise, they don't mean as much to me as yours do to you."

Kurt laughs. "Thanks."

He takes the gloves and their fingers brush and it's the best feeling in the entire world. Kurt tries not to blush as he follows Blaine from their table to a work station, pulling the gloves on all the while.

* * *

><p>Their tutoring sessions continue.<p>

Kurt is surprisingly good at Herbology when he stops worrying about getting dirty or worse. They fly through the chapters with ease, Kurt borrowing Blaine's gloves every time. They even start working together in class, which makes Professor Longbottom extremely happy.

And Kurt finds it's a lot easier to focus on talking to Blaine Berry without making a fool of himself when he has a handful of dangerous plant to worry about.

It's funny; he's known Blaine for just as long he's known Rachel but he never really _knew_ Blaine, considering that any hint at conversation always sends him running.

Blaine is very funny (which of course he is) and surprisingly easy to talk to. He understands what it's like to be out and proud and still have to deal with some homophobic idiots at the school. He can relate to Kurt's frustrations regarding Rachel considering he grew up with her and he has a voice like a dream.

It had been an accident; Kurt arrived earlier than usual for a tutoring session and Blaine had been singing to the Venomous Tentacula. Kurt stopped in the doorway and just listened, letting Blaine's voice wash over him, something absolutely breathtaking.

When Blaine caught him listening, _he_ turned bright red and stuttered for a moment from surprise before Kurt smiled kindly.

"You sound amazing."

"Er, thanks. I mean, no one…I don't usually sing and stuff. I mean to plants. I sing. Just…not to plants."

"I think it's adorable."

Blaine has flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, where we were?"

It was that day, Kurt managed to find out that Blaine wanted to be a singer, but he knew it wasn't exactly an ideal career for Wizards.

"I think you'd be amazing," Kurt told him.

They'd smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"I have a surprise for you!" Blaine says today. "You get to feed Vemmy."<p>

"You _named_ it?" Kurt asks, incredulously.

"Of course. _He_ is living breathing thing with feelings. He should have a name."

Kurt grumbles but holds his ground. "I am not putting my hand anywhere near him."

"Kurt, I promise. It will be fine; I'll be right here to stop anything…please?"

Kurt sighs. "Give me your gloves."

Blaine guides him over to 'Vemmy' and instructs him exactly how to feed him. Kurt nervously holds out his hands over the thing's mouth. He has to be quick, drop the food in at the right time or it might snap up at him. He feels Blaine, very close to him.

"Steady," he says and Kurt tries not to shiver at the warm breath tickling his ear. "Steady. And…now!"

Kurt drops the food but the plant still snaps and it takes Kurt by surprise; he leaps back and loses his footing. He grabs anything he can to keep steady but he ends up bringing a nearby potted plant down with him.

"Kurt! Oh my God, are you okay?"

Blaine is kneeling down next to him, eyes wide with worry and Kurt just wants to sink into the floor and never been seen from again; he should have let the stupid plant bite his hand off.

"I'm fine," he grumbles.

Blaine helps him to his feet, brushing off his clothes and glancing up at him. He chuckles nervously. "You, uh, you have dirt on your forehead."

"Of course I do," Kurt deadpans.

He goes to wipe it off with his hand but Blaine stops him and pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket. It's monogrammed and it's absolutely adorable. He places a hand on Kurt's shoulder and wipes gently at his forehead.

He's really close to Kurt; he might be able to count every eyelash. And he's got his tongue sticking out in concentration and Kurt just wants to kiss him.

"There. All clean."

Blaine blinks and looks at him and everything changes. It's like, they both know how close they are and it's like they both want to move forward, but Kurt knows that's silly. Because he knows he is not anywhere near Blaine's radar.

A throat clears from the doorway and Blaine steps away quickly. It's Sam, and he looks regretful, like he never should have walked in.

"Er, sorry, but Finn is scheduling an emergency practice."

"We don't play for another two weeks," Blaine says. "It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin this week."

Sam shrugs. "You know Finn."

"Right, uh, Kurt do you mind-"

"Go ahead," Kurt says hurriedly. "I probably need to shower now."

Blaine shoots him a small smile. "Same time next week?"

"You got it."

When Blaine finally walks out, Kurt lets out the breath he'd been holding.

* * *

><p>Kurt's in the library the next day, doing homework with Rachel and Mercedes. When he has to go grab a book off the shelf, he runs into Sebastian.<p>

"Hey, Hummel. I heard you snagged Seeker. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kurt says cautiously.

"No, I should be thanking you. For that win you just guaranteed for the Slytherin team."

"Sorry. Couldn't hear you behind those giant horse teeth."

Sebastian smirks. "I hear you've been hanging out with Blaine."

"He's tutoring me in Herbology, yes."

"Right, well, don't waste your time; he isn't worth it."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and tries to quell the rage that built quickly up inside him. "Oh? Well, don't be offended if I think you're full of shit."

Sebastian barks out a laugh. "You're so obvious sometimes, Hummel."

"What are you talking about?"

Sebastian ignores him. "I'll see you on the Quidditch field. I'll be the one scoring on your precious Keeper."

Kurt is fuming by the time he gets back to the table. Mercedes observes him and raises an eyebrow. "What happened to you?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Kurt bites out. "God, Rachel, what did your brother ever see in him? I thought Blaine was smarter than that."

Before Rachel can answer, the trio is joined by Brittany and Santana, the latter grinning devilishly at Kurt.

"I hear you're the new Seeker for the Gryffindor team. Way to go."

Kurt grins up at her. He has a weird relationship with Santana; they used to not be able to stand each other, trading barbs any chance they got and it didn't help matters what Santana couldn't stand Rachel and Kurt defended his friends over anything.

But when Santana came out the previous year and started dating Brittany, things got easier between her and Kurt, and even her and Rachel, who was very sympathetic when the rest of the girls in their year turned their back on Santana.

He would almost consider them all friends. Sometimes.

"Thank you. Don't be mad if I knock Smythe off his broom our first match Saturday, okay?"

Santana grins. "I certainly won't stop you."

"Kurt," Rachel frowns. "That's not good sportsmanship."

"He's an asshole, Rachel. I know you can't possibly like him."

"That's beside the point," Rachel sniffs.

"Also, he treated your brother like crap. Blaine deserves better."

"Why are you so hung up on my brother and Sebastian?" Rachel asks. "Also-"

"Because Kurt loves Blaine," Brittany says matter-of-factly.

"I, I don't _love_ Blaine," Kurt protests, face bright red. "I just-"

"Love him," Mercedes finishes for him. "And we all know it, Kurt. Everyone knows it."

"Even _I_ know it," Santana snarks. "And I don't even like you that much."

"Thanks, Satan."

"I didn't know!" Rachel protests. "You…you love my brother?"

"Rachel, please drop it. Blaine and I are just friends. Barely friends. Just…" Kurt sighs and closes his books with a snap. "I'm going back to the common room."

He misses the calculating look in Rachel's eyes.

* * *

><p>By Friday night, Kurt is officially nervous.<p>

Tomorrow is his first Quiddich game and he wants to beat Sebastian Smythe more than anything. All week has been nothing but snide remarks and almost hexes. Tina and Mercedes had to drag him down the hall after one particular comment Sebastian had made about Blaine; they were all lucky Rachel hadn't been there.

He sneaks out before curfew and heads to the Quidditch pitch, hoping that a quick flight will calm his nerves. Puck has assured him that it doesn't matter if they lose but Kurt _needs _to win. On his fifth lap, he notices that someone has joined him. When he flies closer, he notices that someone is Blaine.

"Hey," he says, coming to a smooth landing and shooting Blaine a hesitant smile.

Ever since whatever happened in the greenhouse, Blaine's been avoiding him. And whenever Kurt does manage to catch him, he's chatting with Sebastian. Which, just, no. Sebastian has no right to even talk to Blaine, considering the fact that he was the dumper, not the dumpee. And an asshole.

"Hey. Rachel said you came down here. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kurt grins. "Peachy. Just, you know, beyond nervous and all that. First match. Ever."

"You'll do great. Slytherin won't know what hit them; just don't let Rachel know I'm rooting for Gryffindor, okay?"

"Or Sebastian?" Kurt asks before he can stop himself.

Blaine blinks. "What?"

"I've seen you talk to him. Are you guys getting back together?"

"Uh, no, because that would require us to have actually dated in the first place."

"But you guys did date. Last year."

"We went on _a_ date. I-I was trying to get over this guy I had a crush on-"

"Jeremiah?" Kurt asks knowingly.

"-and what? Jeremiah, no it-yes. Jeremiah. And Sebastian asked me out and I thought he was cute so I went for it. Then I found out what a complete douchebag he was and I didn't go out with him again. He randomly started talking to me a few days ago. I try not to be rude."

Kurt just stares "You guys never dated. He, he boasted about dumping you for ages in front of me and you never actually…" he pauses, thinks back to their conversation in the library. "That bastard. He _knew_ I liked you, he had to have known. That's why he asked you out and treated it like a big deal, because he knew it would kill me. Oh, oh I am so kicking his ass tomorrow on that field."

"You like me?"

Kurt stops. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. He didn't. He didn't. He closes his eyes really tight, counts to ten and opens them again. Blaine is still standing there. Shit.

"What?"

Blaine's grinning. "You like me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You just said it."

"Can you just walk away and pretend it never happened? Because that would be good."

"Okay," Blaine says easily, and that hurts. "Should I also pretend Rachel didn't tell me that you liked me earlier?"

Kurt's eyes go wide. "She didn't."

"Well, no, she didn't."

Oh, thank goodness.

"She told me you loved me."

Kurt is going to murder her in her sleep.

He knows he's blushing bright red and he's mortified and he wants to go bury himself under his covers and never come out.

"Look, Blaine, I…I don't know why she told you but she shouldn't have because I know you don't feel the same way and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I understand if you want to stop the tutoring sessions and-"

Someone is kissing him. _Blaine_. Blaine is kissing him. Blaine is kissing him softly, his lips dancing over Kurt's, one hand cupping his face, the other applying pressure on the small of his back, pulling him closer.

Blaine Berry is kissing him.

And he isn't kissing back.

He fixes this quickly, burying one hand in Blaine's thankfully gel-free hair and the other griping the back of his neck. The kiss is everything he ever wanted; romantic but needy, fast but slow, hard but soft. It's Blaine's lips on his and that's all that matters.

They pull back, lips plump and faces flushed. Blaine's one hand leaves his face and he's got both arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

"Wow," Kurt breathes.

"I have a confession to make. That guy I was trying to get over? It wasn't Jeremiah. It was you."

And, oh wow. Definitely not what Kurt was expecting.

"I've liked you ever since Rachel brought you home the summer after our second year. But I know how the school sees me, especially compared to you. And I just…let that cloud my judgement….."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Kurt. Everyone knows Hufflepuff is the joke house. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of where I was sorted. But I know we aren't taken seriously and you are so brave and amazing and-"

"And so are you. Blaine. You know, Hufflepuffs are extremely loyal and hardworking and they always get a bad rap when they really don't deserve it. I think you're amazing and I am crazy about you. House be damned."

Blaine presses their foreheads together and smiles. "I'm pretty crazy about you too, Kurt."

Kurt bites his lower lip. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And then Blaine is the one biting his lower lip.

It's probably the best kiss Kurt's ever had in his life.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor beats Slytherin on Saturday, 200 to 140. Kurt ends up snatching the snitch right out from under Rachel's nose and the look on Sebastian's face as he stomps off to the changing rooms is something Kurt will never forget.<p>

Blaine is the first one from the crowd to reach him, arms tugging Kurt into a tight hug and Kurt kisses him right there in front of the whole school because he can.

Later, he'll sneak Blaine, Finn and the rest of the Hufflepuffs into the Gryffindor common room to celebrate their victory. But for now, he'll soak up the win, arms tight around Blaine. Because nothing can beat this feeling.

"Oh and also," Blaine breathes in his ear. "I love you too."

Except for maybe that.

* * *

><p>AN- THE END. I hope you liked :-D<p> 


End file.
